


Child of the Moon

by whiteshores



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Fluff, Happy Ending, I love 95line, Inspired by the Japanese Fairytale - Tsuki no Usagi, M/M, Rabbit!Jeonghan, Rabbit!Joshua, Talking Animals, magical transformations, wolf!Seungcheol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 20:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19730836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteshores/pseuds/whiteshores
Summary: Sparing the life of another does not go unrewarded.





	Child of the Moon

It is said that every full moon, a rabbit, white as snow, appears in the midst of the forest. Some say that its fur shines a heavenly glow, illuminating the path it travels. As it hops along its merry way, it leaves a trail of stardust in its wake. Little sparkling specks that shine under the moonlight. Few who claimed to have seen the moon rabbit say that its eyes reflect the sparkle of stars in the night sky. If you were lucky enough to see it, you would be captivated by the galaxies swirling in crystal blue orbs. A blink later and the rabbit would be gone, leaving you to wonder if what you saw was a dream. 

Once the moon begins to wane, the rabbit is believed to return to his home up in the sky. Back to the Old Man in the Moon who rewarded the rabbit for his generosity and selflessness. He stays in the protection of the Old Man’s arms until the next full moon, when he returns back to the forest to visit his friends. 

At least, that’s what the creatures of the forest say. 

Seungcheol has roamed this land for years and he’s never seen this mythical creature that everyone whispers about. Rabbits? Yes. Glowing rabbits? No. In fact, he’s never seen any sort of bioluminescent creature. He’s convinced that the forest critters made up that story to protect themselves. To convince predators like him not to feast on defenseless little souls. 

It’s unfortunate, but he has to eat. If he doesn’t, he will starve and he won’t make it through the night. By feeding himself, he becomes the villain in this fairy tale. Oh well. His own survival is more important than what the little critters think of him. He also knows plenty of other animals who eat little critters that scamper across the forest floor. It’s eat or be eaten. 

That’s the mindset he has as he chases a little brown-haired rabbit running for its life. The moonlight makes it easy to track the creature, spilling in through gaps in the trees and lighting up the forest floor. It has nowhere to hide and its small legs are no match for Seungcheol’s long powerful ones. 

He’s about to make the final lunge for the kill when something glittering appears in the corner of his peripheral vision. There’s a blur of sparkle and he comes to a screeching halt, paws digging into the ground to slow down. When he looks down, he notices the bunny has also come to a stop, cowering in fear. Its little nose is twitching in nervousness and his whole body trembles in the midst of Seungcheol’s overwhelming presence. 

However, another creature stands between the wolf and rabbit. It’s a white rabbit sitting on its hind legs, emitting a soft cool-white glow. Sapphire eyes look upward, pleading at the predator that’s about to kill his friend. They’re not the normal glassy brown eyes that Seungcheol is used to seeing. These eyes are shining brightly, reflecting the light of the moon and thousands of stars twinkling in the night sky above. Entire galaxies seem to be held in the blue orbs of the creature before him.

“Please Mr. Wolf, don’t do it. Don’t kill my friend.” 

Seungcheol growls low in his throat.

“Why shouldn’t I?” 

“He’s my best friend; I’ve known him since we were kits. It would make me very sad. Please sir, don’t do it.” 

The wolf stares down at the strange rabbit, contemplating. It would be so easy to reach over and snap the poor rabbit’s neck. Or perhaps eat both of them for dinner. That sounds like a splendid idea to him. 

“If you really must eat,” the white rabbit continues. “Then please eat me.” He bows his head submissively, offering himself to Seungcheol’s awaiting jaws. 

The brown rabbit makes a squeak of surprise. “Hannie! No!” When his friend doesn’t reply, he butts his head against the other’s. “Don’t do this. Don’t sacrifice yourself for me,” the brown rabbit cries. 

Seungcheol stares down at the two rabbits, stunned at the sudden declaration from the white rabbit with its head still bowed. The brown one is still crying, desperately trying to push his friend out of harm’s way. It’s useless. This white rabbit is decidedly stubborn and willing to offer up his own life so that his friend might be spared. His stomach churns uncomfortably and he can’t determine if its due to hunger or the prospect of attacking such a willing victim. 

Huffing, the wolf turns away from the two rabbits. “Fine. You and your friend can go.”

“Really?” the brown one asks in disbelief. 

“Yes,” Seungcheol growls. “Now leave before I change my mind.” 

“Thank you Mr. Wolf! Come on Hannie, let’s get out of here.” Seungcheol hears the grass rustle as one of the rabbits scampers away. His ears twitch when he doesn’t hear a second set of paws follow the first one. He turns his head back toward the remaining rabbit, eyes narrowing. 

“Do you really want me to eat you?” 

The white rabbit lifts his head and his eyes seem to soften a little. “Thank you sir for sparing my life as well as my friend’s. Your kindness will be rewarded.” Seungcheol snorts. An empty stomach is hardly a reward. “Come back tomorrow night. I shall bring you a gift.” 

“Is it a freshly caught deer? Or perhaps a well-cooked rabbit?” 

The rabbit laughs softly and shakes its head. “You will have to come tomorrow and see. Good night Mr. Wolf.” He turns to hop after his friend when Seungcheol calls out.

“Seungcheol. My name is Seungcheol.” 

The rabbit pauses and turns back with a small smile on his face. “Jeonghan.” 

* * *

The following evening, Seungcheol finds himself making his way back to where he encountered the mysterious white rabbit. 

It’s stupid, really. What are the chances that a rabbit would be true to his word and willingly put himself in harm’s way once more. Seungcheol might have been merciful the previous night, but he did not make any promise of showing the same kindness again. In fact, his stomach is shriveling up on him, paining him and reminding him that he hasn’t eaten in some time. The thought of eating a delectable rabbit is becoming more and more enticing. 

There’s also no way of knowing if the rabbit would actually return. Foxes may be known to be crafty and deceitful, but who is to say that rabbits are not capable of tricking others in order to live? It’s eat or be eaten. The little fluff balls are avoiding the latter option.

When Seungcheol arrives, he’s met with silence and no sign of the white rabbit. Keen eyes dart left and right. Ears perk up for the sound of the smallest rustle of leaves. Nothing. 

He growls in annoyance. The rabbit lied to him. He was a fool to believe the woodland creature and now he is suffering the consequences. 

As Seungcheol turns to leave, he hears a familiar small voice and the quiet thumps of two bodies hopping closer to him.

“Hannie! Wait up! Hannie! You know I can’t move as fast as you. Slow down!” 

Turning, he sees the two rabbits from last night making their way to him. They stop in front of him, the brown rabbit subtly hiding behind the white one. Seungcheol watches as the white rabbit gently places down something in front of the wolf’s paws. It looks like a lotus flower, silvery-white petals glowing like the rabbit that brought it. In the center are little jewel-like stones, shining more brilliantly than all the precious gems on Earth. 

“What is this?” Seungcheol says as he sniffs at it curiously. It has a very faint sweet smell, like woodland berries just as they turn ripe or newly bloomed flowers at the beginning of spring. The flower is nothing like Seungcheol has ever seen nor smelled before.

“It’s a lunar flower,” Jeonghan replies. “Although some may call it the flower of wishes. Eating it can cure any physical ailments and rejuvenates the soul. It’s a precious gift that is supposed to bring luck and joy to the receiver. There are very few of these flowers in existence. The Old Man spends 100 years growing just one of these.”

“Is it okay for me to have this then?” the wolf asks. 

The white rabbit nods and smiles. “It’s a thank you gift for showing kindness when lesser wolves would have taken the lives of both Jisoo and I.” 

Seungcheol hesitantly leans toward the flower, looking at the glowing rabbit doubtfully.

“Please. Eat. It will certainly restore your health and cure your hunger.” 

Trusting the rabbit, the wolf bends down and eats the flower in one quick motion. He can’t describe the taste, but it makes him feel lighter and happier as it melts in his mouth and slides down his throat. As it settles in his stomach, the stabbing pain recedes. He feels warm and content, like he just had an entire feast and is ready to retire for the evening. Somehow, he feels stronger and sharper, blood flowing through his veins and senses more aware of his surroundings. A magical flower indeed. 

The brown rabbit, Jisoo?, is still looking at him timidly, albeit a little more curious now. Jeonghan seems satisfied, watching the wolf stand taller and more confident. 

“Thank you,” Seungcheol says, not sure of what to say or do.

“You’re welcome,” Jeonghan replies. The rabbit turns and looks up toward the moon, eyes glittering in the evening light. “It seems as though my time is up. He’s calling me back.”

As he turns around and takes a few steps away, Seungcheol calls out to him.

“Wait, you’re leaving?” 

Jeonghan pauses and turns his head to face his friends.

“I’ll be back. Look for me on the next full moon,” he says with a small smile. “In the mean time, look after Jisoo for me. Please?”

Jisoo looks slightly terrified at the thought, anxiously glancing back and forth between Seungcheol and Jeonghan.

“I will,” the wolf promises. He sees Jeonghan smile, but when he blinks the rabbit is gone. In his place is a small patch of stardust, glittering on the forest floor.

* * *

Over the next few months, Seungcheol meets with Jeonghan and Jisoo in their little clearing in the woods. It’s mostly just him lying down and watching the two rabbits run around and play. Occasionally, one will hop on top of him in a frantic game of tag.

The first time, Jisoo did it without thinking, making the wolf breathe out a “oof” as an unexpected weight lands on his back. Little paws move along his neck uncomfortably as the brown ball of fur scrambles to the top of his head.

“Ha! Catch me now Jeonghan!” Jisoo pants breathlessly. “Can’t get me up here!”

“No, but I can,” Seungcheol teases. Jisoo seems to realize where he’s precariously perched and squeaks in surprise. In his shock, he loses his footing and slips off of the wolf. Seungcheol moves quickly and the rabbit lands on a soft bed of the wolf’s paws. When he looks up he finds Seungcheol’s dark eyes gleaming and the wolf’s snout quite close to him. He’s about to pass out due to fear, but Seungcheol pulls his head back and laughs. A deep rumble in the back of his throat. He nudges the rabbit affectionately with his nose and gently pushes him toward Jeonghan. 

The white rabbit bounds toward him and taps him with his front foot.

“You’re it!” Jeonghan sing-songs, scampering away with a giggle. The game continues and Seungcheol watches in amusement. 

He grows used to the two rabbits running between his legs, hopping onto his back, and hiding underneath his fluffy tail. Now, he doesn’t even flinch, allowing the two to do as they please. He feels like a mother watching over his two pups. A concept that seemed strange at first, but one he grew quite used to. 

Every month, he finds himself looking forward toward the day Jeonghan will return. Days without him are a little lonely, but Jisoo makes up for it. 

The little rabbit warms up to Seungcheol and ends up spending most of his time with the wolf. Sometimes he even falls asleep next to Seungcheol, defenseless and curled up into soft black fur. The wolf curls up with the rabbit pressed against his side, tail wrapped protectively around his friend as he sleeps. 

Seungcheol no longer eats rabbits or other small creatures for that matter. They remind him too much of two precious bunnies that he had befriended moons ago. Instead he makes due with bigger prey, hunting when Jisoo is not around. Even if it’s not his rabbit kin, he’s sure that the brown rabbit’s poor little heart won’t be able to stand the sight of Seungcheol devouring raw meat nor his muzzle stained with blood.

His days are spent in a bliss, enjoying the presence of his two furry friends in the depths of the woods underneath the light of the moon. Perhaps it is the good fortune that the lunar flower had brought him or perhaps it’s good karma for sparing the life of two small rabbits. 

However, it comes to an end one evening as Seungcheol wanders through the forest, looking for his friend.

“Jisoo? Jisoo, where are you?” He calls. The little rabbit is nowhere to be seen. As he continues looking for his friend, he hears a familiar panicked voice in the distance. Seungcheol smells the sour scent of fear before the words reach his attentive ears.

“Seungcheol! Seungcheol! Help! This wolf is going to kill me!” 

Whipping his head toward the sound of the voice, Seungcheol sees a flash of brown darting through the woods with a wolf following close behind. Fear takes hold of him, twisting into a tight unsettling knot in his stomach. In his mind, he knows it’s eat or be eaten. But this is  _ Jisoo _ , this is his  _ friend _ . This wolf cannot harm his friend; he’d never forgive himself.

Seungcheol tilts his head back and howls, effectively capturing the attention of every animal within a mile radius. A warning. The wolf chasing Jisoo slows for a moment, eyes darting toward the source of the noise. It makes eye contact with Seungcheol and growls, not willing to give up its prey. Seungcheol snarls in response, feet kicking off the ground and racing towards the other wolf as fast as his legs will carry him. His heart works in overtime, blood pumping and adrenaline rushing as he tries to reach his friend before the other wolf does. 

The enemy wolf is much closer and unrelenting, chasing Jisoo at an incredible speed. Jisoo is running as fast as he can, but there is only so much he can do. Seungcheol watches in horror as the rabbit starts slowing and the wolf closes the distance between them.

He’s too late. He’ll never make it in time.

“Jisoo!” Seungcheol cries as the other wolf lunges straight for the rabbit’s exposed neck.

A flash of sparkling white appears, crashing into the side of the wolf’s face and knocking it to the ground. Seungcheol can’t believe his eyes. The other wolf regains his footing, shaking the dizziness away and looking around for the cause of his fall. He makes eye contact with the white rabbit and growls menancingingly. The rabbit stands its ground, sapphire eyes staring back defiantly at the wolf.

“Jeonghan!” Seungcheol howls, still running towards the rabbit. Jisoo is stopped a few feet away, turning around to see why he is no longer being chased. 

Then, the enemy wolf lunges at the white rabbit, quickly dealing a killing blow as sharp canines pierce its neck. 

Seungcheol’s eyes widen in shock and Jisoo is crying in agony. The glowing light of the rabbit quickly begins to fade and blood drips down, staining the pure-colored fur. 

All Seungcheol sees is red as he picks up speed and tackles the offending wolf. The wolf drops the rabbit on impact, turning and trying to fight Seungcheol. The two attack each other in a mess of snarling, gnashing teeth and sharp claws. 

Seungcheol deals quite a bit of damage but he does not come out unscathed. With a final kick, the other wolf flies toward the dirt a few feet away. As it tries to get up, Seungcheol growls menacingly, feet planted firmly in the ground as it stands between the wolf and the two rabbits. He ignores the sting of an open wound in his side, blood slowly dripping onto the ground beneath him. The wolf growls back and Seungcheol takes a step forward. A warning. 

The two have a stand off for a few moments, neither willing to move. Eventually, the other wolf bows his head in submission before turning to limp away. Seungcheol watches until the wolf is no longer in sight before turning back towards the rabbits. 

Jisoo is crying beside Jeonghan’s limp body, frantically shaking him and begging for him to get up. The rabbit’s fur looks so dull and unhealthy now, no longer glowing like the moon above them. Sapphire eyes are now dark, cold, and empty. Seungcheol misses seeing the light of the stars in them. 

He slowly walks toward them and gently pushes at the unmoving body with his nose. Seeing no response, he whimpers and nudges Jeonghan’s body once more. Seungcheol stares in disbelief at Jeonghan’s lifeless body and Jisoo crying beside it. 

Tilting his head back, Seungcheol howls at the moon again. This time, a howl of pain and sadness. The deep aching agony in his heart is heard in it and the forest seems to mourn with him. 

Tears continue to fall from his eyes when an elderly man makes his way toward them. Despite his feelings of sorrow, Seungcheol tenses and stands protectively over the two rabbits, growling at the stranger approaching them.

The old man raises his hands, showing he means no harm, and stops in front of the wolf. 

“There, there. Calm down,” he says gently, placing a hand on Seungcheol’s snout. The tension leaves the wolf’s body in an instant and he lowers his head, whimpering. “That’s it. Good boy,” the old man soothes, patting Seungcheol’s hair and scratching him behind the ear. “Now, let me see Jeonghannie. Step back please. I promise I won’t hurt him.” 

Seungcheol reluctantly steps back, revealing the two rabbits hidden underneath him. 

“Oh Jeonghan,” the man sighs, reaching down to gingerly pick up the lifeless rabbit. “My dear Jeonghan.” He holds the rabbit in the crook of his arm and looks down on it sadly. “Always so willing to sacrifice yourself…” The man then turns to look at the wolf. “Seungcheol. Right?”

Seungcheol looks up with watery eyes, nodding once in response.

“Ah, Jeonghannie has told me so much about you.” The wolf tilts his head to the side, confused. “I’m the Old Man in the moon,” he explains. “I took Jeonghannie up to live with me years ago when he proved himself to be the most selfless and generous animal in the forest. Although, you have quite the character yourself, sparing the lives of two helpless creatures when they could have easily been your dinner.”

Jisoo startles at this and runs to hide behind one of Seungcheol’s legs. The Old Man chuckles quietly. “And I see they’ve grown quite fond of you.” He turns to look down at the rabbit in his arms. A small, sad smile on his face. “Jeonghan was very fond of you as well. You’re all he would talk about whenever he came back. Sometimes he would talk more about you than Jisoo! I’ve never seen him so excited to return back to the forest every full moon.”

Seungcheol watches the Old Man speak, studying the fond expression on the man’s face. He seemed to genuinely care for Jeonghan and apparently the rabbit cared for him as well. 

“I think he’d be happier on earth with you, rather than with me up in the moon,” the Old Man murmurs. “What do you think, Seungcheol?” 

The wolf looks at him, unsure of what to say. He’d be more than happy to spend more time with his friend, but that opportunity is long gone. Jeonghan is… is… Seungcheols shuts his eyes and hangs his head low, not wanting to face the reality in front of him. Jisoo looks up at him, expression equally sad. The rabbit rubs his head against the wolf’s leg as a comforting gesture. He feels Seungcheol’s pain; he understands. 

The Old Man smiles and gently pats Seungcheol’s head. He then takes a step back and places the Jeonghan on a soft patch of grass. Waving his arms in a grand gesture, the Old Man begins chanting a spell quietly under his breath.

Seungcheol lifts his head and his eyes widen, seeing the rabbit begin to glow. The light emitting from Jeonghan progressively becomes brighter and brighter until all he sees is a white blur. He watches in awe and confusion as the shape begins to stretch and grow. It no longer resembles a rabbit, it looks like… a human? The edges slowly become more defined as the glowing light fades.

When the Old Man stops chanting, they see a young man curled up on the floor where Jeonghan was once laying. His hair is silvery-white with a healthy sheen. Planes of smooth, porcelain white skin are in full view; the man is as naked as a newborn baby. His limbs are long and thin and he seems so fragile. Blue eyes blink open and when he lifts his head, Seungcheol can see a familiar sparkle in them.

“S-seungcheol?” the man whispers. It’s the same soft melodic voice that Seungcheol knew and loved. Yipping in delight, the wolf bounds over to Jeonghan and begins licking his face all over. Jeonghan laughs and wraps his arms around the wolf’s neck, allowing himself to be spoiled by endless affection.

The Old Man watches fondly and allows the two to enjoy their reunion before clearing his throat. “Would you like to join him, Seungcheol?” 

The wolf pauses and looks back and forth between Jeonghan and the Old Man. Jeonghan smiles encouragingly and nods, nudging the wolf toward the Old Man. Seungcheol nods and turns to face him.

Smiling, the Old Man waves his hands once more as he chants another spell. Seungcheol feels a strange tingling sensation as his body begins to morph into a human. His body glows a heavenly white and he looks down as his paws extend into hands and feet. He can feel his bones lengthening and his organs shifting, but there is no pain. Just a fluttering feeling in his heart.

Once the transformation is complete, he’s crouched on the floor, no longer glowing. Seungcheol looks at his hands in awe, experimentally wiggling his fingers. The thumbs will take some getting used to. He turns back to look at Jeonghan, who is still sitting and watching him. The white-haired man holds his arms open and Seungcheol stumbles into them, not used to walking on two legs. Jeonghan laughs and wraps his arms around Seungcheol’s back, enjoying the feeling of sinewy muscles rippling underneath his fingertips. 

Seungcheol nuzzles his face into Jeonghan’s neck, breathing in his scent. He’s back. His friend is back. They’re together again and it’s perfect. 

He feels something soft and fluffy press between them and looks down to see Jisoo squeezing his way into their embrace. Seungcheol pulls back enough for Jeonghan to gently pick up Jisoo, giggling when the rabbit’s small nose rubs against his own. 

“Well, it’s time I get going,” the Old Man says, smiling down at the three friends cuddling together. They pause when the man speaks, turning toward him.

“Already? But you can’t leave,” Jeonghan says, eyes glistening with tears. 

“The moon is beginning to wane. It’s time for me to go back.”

“But I… I haven’t done enough,” he struggles to stand on his feet, still cradling Jisoo in his hands. “I haven’t thanked you properly. I haven’t—”

“Jeonghan,” the Old Man says gently. “You’ve already done so much for me. I enjoyed our time together, but it’s time for you to return home. Your heart is here now. With Seungcheol and Jisoo.” 

Tears trail down pale skin, glittering like the eyes they fell from. “I’m going to miss you,” Jeonghan cries softly.

“I’m going to miss you too. Don’t worry, I’ll come back and visit you. Besides, Seungcheol is here to take care of you in the meantime.” He nods toward the dark-haired man who stands up and places a comforting hand on Jeonghan’s shoulder. “Watch over him for me.”

“I will,” Seungcheol replies.

“Thank you.” He turns back to Jeonghan and wipes a stray tear away. “I’ll be back before you know it.”

“Goodbye,” Jeonghan sniffs, trying to hold back the rest of his tears. “Thank you. Thank you for everything.” 

The Old Man smiles. “Goodbye Jeonghan. Until we meet again.” 

Seungcheol, Jeonghan, and Jisoo all watch as the Old Man drifts up to the sky and takes his place in the moon. 

If you look up in the night sky, you will no longer see a white rabbit nestled in the Old Man’s arms as they watch over the Earth from the soft glow of the moon. Instead, he rests in the arms of a man named Seungcheol, the one who spared his life and was rewarded for his kindness. 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Japanese fairytale: [Tsuki no Usagi](https://www.uexpress.com/tell-me-a-story/1996/8/1/the-rabbit-in-the-moon-a)
> 
> Talk to me on [cc](https://curiouscat.me/kirinhannie) and [twt](https://twitter.com/kirinhannie) (◍•ᴗ•◍)❤


End file.
